The present invention relates to a method for producing and constructing an ejector device, and more particularly to such bymeans of which pressurized air is dispensed to pass therein from one ejector nozzle to a subsequent one and so on; whereby the device has a large evacuation capacity in combination with a maximal negative pressure.
There are known a number of such ejector devices, e.g. the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,864. The advantages of the method of that patent are apparent, but nevertheless there are still some disadvantages in the device according to that patent.